Gir Gets Gone
by toxic-dreamer-2
Summary: Zim is mad at Gir once again, but when Gir leaves and ends up with Dib, what will Zim do?


**Okay, here's the thing...I was going through some old papers and found this story. In fact, this was the first story I had ever written with Invader Zim. To be honest, it wasn't all that good...I was litterally shaking my head at all the mistakes I had made and how quickly I jumped from each scene. However, I decided to fix it up, and post it.**

**Trust me...I fixed it up a lot. (Kept the original title though)**

**Still...I'd like to know what you think of it -ENJOY!**

* * *

Zim leaned over the control console and carefully typed some data into the computer. His ruby red eyes were illuminated by the light reflecting off the computer's screen as he peered carefully at each equation. One miscalculation could ruin his entire evil scheme...

"Watcha doin'?"

Zim gritted his zipper-like teeth at the childish voice and glanced over at his annoying robot companion.

Gir practically hovered over his master's shoulder with wide and curious blue eyes.

"If you must know," Zim said in slight aggravation, "I am transferring tiny explosive reactors into these weasels so that I can let them loose on the surface. Once they make contact with, uh, something then they will explode, 'causing chaos for all of mankind!"

"Ooooww." Gir nodded, but Zim could tell by his expression that he was as clueless as ever.

"Just go..er..monitor earth broadcasts or something," Zim waved him off. "A plan this ingenious requires absolute.."

"Booooring," Gir drawled out, making a grab for one of the controls. "I wanna play with weasels!"

"GIR...NO..STOP IT!"

Zim attempted to push the small robot away, but Gir just giggled insanely and extended his arm out toward the controls, frantically pushing buttons.

"GIR, WHAT ARE YOU-"

From outside the base, one of Zim's neighbors stared with slight disinterest at the disturbing sounds coming from the strange house. The noises were soon drowned out by a loud explosion that flashed light through all of the windows and caused a flood of smoke to seep through every open airway. The neighbor simply shrugged at the strange display and lifted a glass of lemonade up to drink.

The door to Zim's house soon opened, a cloud of smoke lifting up into the air and revealing those behind it. Zim, now in his human disguise, his uniform slightly ripped and most of him covered in a layer of ash from the explosion, looked down at his seemingly innocent dog. Trying to keep his anger under control, Zim pointed a gloved finger out the door and glared down at him.

"OUT, GIR!" he yelled. "You have ruined my plans for the last time!"

The robot-now-dog took a few squeaky steps out into the yard and turned to face his master with teary eyes.

Zim, annoyed and uncomfortable with the puppy-like pout, glared in another direction as he spoke.

"You leave me no choice, Gir!" He announced. "Once I am done cleaning up this filth, I will have thought of a suitable punishment for your actions."

He dared to look back down, only to find Gir wiping a few tears from his eye.

"I'm serious GIR," He warned, forcing himself not to submit to such childish whimpering. "You are to remain out here til Zim says otherwise, Understand?"

Gir sniffled and Zim let out a frustrated grunt and accepted it as a 'yes'.

"Good!"

With that said, he turned back around and slammed the door shut behind him.

"I miss my weasels." Gir pouted as he walked further out into the yard.

He glanced back at the door and seemed to instantly forget that he was sad.

"Awe...master's upset," He said in a rare moment of recollection.

Gir grinned.

"I know what'll make the frownies go back down." he said, and giggling to himself he took off toward the road and disappeared down the street.

* * *

**This is just the beginning, but I figured I'd see if anyone responded before I continue. If anyone is interested I'll start fixing up the next chapter (Which will be longer).**

**Anywho...just leave me a review and we'll see where it goes.**


End file.
